VOX Box: Turtle Power Prelude
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Splinter Location * The Turtle Lair, Star City, OR * April 27th 2016, 2311 Local Time VOX Archive * Raphael/Michelangelo/Leonardo/Donatello/April O'Neil: jostling inside vehicle: 5 instances * Raphael: That does it! I'm driving next ti- jostling inside vehicle: 5 instances, whack, pained groan Donnie! Learn to drive! * Donatello: Look, Ralph- * Leonardo: No, you look! * Donatello: foot slamming down, brakes screeching, sigh Whew... That was close. * Michelangelo: I'll say, you nearly turned our dad into roadkill. * Leonardo: door opens, clatter, barefootsteps Sensei, are you okay? * Splinter: I am uninjured. My concern is not for myself, however. How is Miss O'Neil? * Raphael: door opens, clatter, bare footsteps We got her right here. She's out cold though. * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps Is she injured? * Donatello: shuts off, vehicle door opens, clatter, footsteps She was pushed around a little, but that's not why she lost consciousness. * Splinter: Oh? * Donatello: Yeah. chuckle She fainted when she saw we were turtles... * Raphael: And again in the car when she saw we were talking turtles. * Splinter: I see. * Raphael: Hey, slide her over, Mikey. * Michelangelo: '''No problemo, Ralph! clatter Incoming * '''Raphael: bare footsteps Where should I put her? On the couch? * Leonardo: I think that will be fine. I'll get her a pillow. Mikey, do we have a cold compress or something in the freezer or the bump on her head? * Michelangelo: On it, Leo! vehicle door closes * Raphael/Leonardo/Donatello: footsteps: 3 instances * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps Andwhere, might I ask, did this military vehicle come from? * Donatello: Not military... footsteps, vehicle door closes Private security, specifically owned by a company called TCRI. * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps Oh, my... I know this symbol. * Donatello: Yeah, they're the company that poached that Baxter Stockman guy from STAR Labs a few years back. Tele-Communications Research Institute. It's quite the piece of hardware for a rent-a-cops protecting a cell phone towers and the like- chuckle * Splinter: Can it be? * Donatello: chuckle But then again it seems there's more to TCRI than meets the eye seeing as this is what April's attackers rolled up in and they definitely weren't your run-of-the-mill rent-a-cops. No sir. They had some serious martial arts training and after we showed up and foiled their plan, guess what happened next? The Foot showed up out of nowhere. I don't know how they knew we'd be there, but- * Splinter: Donatello? * Donatello: Yes, sensei? * Splinter: taps metal What do you see there? * Donatello: The TCRI logo? * Splinter: Yes, that, but what else do you see? * Donatello: Uh... an armored door? * Splinter: sigh Look at this design. The entirety of it, my son. sliding on metal Not just the letters on it,but the overall shape. * Donatello: Uh... Okay... Well, now that you mention it... * Splinter: Yes? * Donatello: I see... pause Nothing. I'm sorry, I just see nothing. I'm sorry. It's just a logo. A rather uninspired one if you ask me. * Splinter: slash on metal, cane taps That, my son, is the mark of the Foot Clan! * Donatello: Oh, well... Yeah, there is that, too. scoff I saw that, too. chuckle * Splinter: Hmm, I suspect further inquiry into TCRI may be required. footsteps, cane taps But that can wait. We should check on our guest. * Donatello/Splinter: footsteps: 2 instances, cane taps * Donatello: footsteps TCRI sent its goons to hurt April, but if TCRI works for the Foot then... gasp The Foot want the April dead? * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps Possibly, though I suspect her father, Dr. O'Neil, is the more probable target, my son. * Donatello: footsteps, chuckle Yeah, okay... that would make more sense. Everything we know about the Foot's recent activities seems to be them trying to replicate that old mutagen formula, so them kidnapping April's dad would be a logical next stop. * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps As would TCRI's hiring of Dr. Stockman. footsteps, cane taps Speaking of Dr. O'Neil, though- * Donatello: He's fine. Well, he's not fine... bare footsteps He was already severely beaten by the time we got there. * Leonardo: footsteps We had Casey take him to Marquette Memorial Hospital. * Splinter: And you did not consider to do the same for Miss O'Neil? * Leonardo: That was the plan originally, sensei. We were following Casey when the Foot gave chase. We stole that truck as the Foot were after us. We figured we could lead them away from Casey, buy him more time to get April's dad to safety. After we lost them, we thought it best to bring April here... where she would also be safe. * Donatello: Master Splinter believes that the truck we stole belongs to the Foot. * Raphael: I'm telling youse that wasn't no coincidence that the Foot showed up like they did! The whole thing smelled fishy to me from the st- * April O'Neil: groan * Michelangelo: Hey, uh, guys... she's waking up! * Raphael/Michelangelo/Leonardo/Donatello: footsteps: 4 instances * April O'Neil: groan * Splinter: Sons, give her room to breathe. Stand back. * Donatello: Easy there, April... You fainted and hit your head on the way down. Keep that ice pack there to take the swelling down. * April O'Neil: groan W-where am I? retch And what is that smell? * Raphael: scoff Probably Mikey. * Michelangelo: scoff Hey! * Raphael: Yeah? When's the last time you showered? * Michelangelo: Uh, well, it was... pause Hmm... When was-? * Donatello: Guys! bare footsteps You're in our home. Unfortunately, it's in the sewers. But wer're not far from your own home. We can take you back there. Once it's safe. * April O'Neil: Once it's safe? pack crinkling What do you mean 'once it's safe?' clatter, gasp Oh, my god... That wasn't a nightmare! W-W-What are you things? gulp Wait... I know what you are! * Michelangelo: You do? * April O'Neil: I'm an aspiring journalist. I've read all those reports. I've seen all those cell phone videos on MeVids. You're those good demons. * Raphael: I swear if she calls us Kappas- * Donatello: whack Easy, Raph... footsteps Actually, April, we're turtles. Actinemys marmorata to be precise. * Raphael: scoff Yeah, but we're a bit mutated. * Leonardo: '''And we are trained in the art of ninjitsu. Which is how we were able to rescue you. * '''Michelangelo: Should we also mention that we're teenagers? I feel like we totally should. * April O'Neil: Wait... So you're... Turtle... Mutant... Ninja... Teenagers? * Michelangelo: scoff Actually, we prefer to phrase it as 'Teenage Mutant Nin-' * Raphael: whack Can it, Mikey. * Splinter: Raphael! That is enough of that. sigh My apologies for my son, Miss O'Neil but- * April O'Neil: W-w-wait... A r-rat? * Splinter: cane taps Yes. I, like, my sons may have the outward appearance of an animal but I assure you we have the mind and soul of- * April O'Neil: And did you just call him... Raphael? * Raphael: Yeah, he did... because that's my name. * April O'Neil: gulp I know that. pause Just like I know you're Donatello, and you're Leonard... and you! You have to be Michelangelo. chuckle Oh, my God, this is too crazy! And you're Splinter! pause Right? pause I can't believe this! I n-n-name-! chuckle * Raphael: Uh, Donnie, you might want to grab that pillow, I think she's about to- * April O'Neil: chuckle, pause, thud * Raphael: Crash... bare footsteps I'm going to call Casey and see how things went on his end. Let me know when sleeping beauty wakes. Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 1. * Debut of April O'Neil and Splinter. * In the comics TCRI stands for Techno Cosmic Research Institute. * Turtles were called Kappas in VOX Box: Hell on Earth 2. * Actinemys marmorata is the scientific name of western pond turtle. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power Prelude Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:The Turtle Lair/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances